


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Giant Lizards in Humanoid Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

“I do hope the weather stays good for those nice young people’s wedding,” Aziraphale said.

“Whose?” Crowley said, wondering if anyone would mind if he became a snake and coiled up more comfortably in the sun.

“The prince and his fiancée, of course.”

“Oh, them. I suppose he’s all right, if you like giant lizards in human form.”

“The House of Windsor are _not_ giant lizards!”

“I know cold-blooded creatures when I see them,” Crowley said. “And that sports-writer agrees with me.”

“What does _he_ know?” Aziraphale sniffed.

Crowley hoped he never read the acknowledgements pages of David Icke’s books.


End file.
